Azula's Ire
by n3rd2u
Summary: Defining the years after the Avatars victory. Azula has some unresolved issues. What really happened to Ursa? Is the fire nation threatened with genocide? Who can save you from the Avatar himself?
1. Dreamed Insanity

Gray, the most despicable of all colors, dominated the landscape. Horizon to horizon of nothing but a gray wasteland. Rolling, ominous clouds raced through the sky. Lightning illuminated their bellies, silent and oppressing. Azula spun slowly in a circle taking in the strange location. One brow rose as she spotted a white stone wall. No more than 4 feet high, it did little to dispel the feeling of gloom beyond its border. The wall spread as far as she could see in either direction with no end and no gate. She could feel a breeze, icy and demanding, clawing through her soft clothing. It sapped all inner heat leaving her feeling vulnerable. The wall seemed to respond to her agitation, glowing faintly, heating the air around her.

Azula walked determinedly toward the only sign of life, the whitewashed stones. Her steps thudded in the dusty ground leaving trailing tendrils of dust clinging to her bare feet, ghostly echoing her path. Minute rocks jabbed her tender soles and made her wince. Azula reached out her hands as she neared the structure. She placed her palms flat on the topmost brick but the heat had faded leaving nothing but the longing to be warm. She shivered, whether from cold or budding anger she could not decipher. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, someone was behind her. She whirled, hand extended a hand as if it held a blade, only to stop suddenly an inch from the most beautiful woman she had ever known.

"Mother," Azula gasped. Her voiced echoed eerily.

Ursa bowed her head in respect to her daughter. When she lifted her head once more Azula backed into the wall. Ursa's eyes were no longer human. Pits of blackness, smoking and smoldering from an unseen flame somewhere deep inside. She did not smile, and kept her hands folded in her large sleeves. Her brilliant royal robes were pristine but altered. Once a vibrant red, they looked now like crusted blood. Her skin echoed the gray landscape, but she still held a unidentifiable grace. She sedately glided past Azula to stand with her daughter at the wall and gazed toward the barren plain on the other side.

A thick fog had rolled in, obscuring the plain. Azula squinted, there were figures standing apart from one another in the gray mass, black against the fog. Waves of emotion purged Azula's empty soul. Pain, fear, hatred, anger, but most of all grief. She felt urged to find each lost individual and console them.

She shook herself like a dog. No, she wouldn't give in to her gender's tender feelings. She killed that part of herself years ago. She glared back at the silhouettes, but something caught her attention. One figure was wearing the Fire Lords crown. The new model, the one Azula helped design. Instantly she forgot herself and vaulted over the wall. Once her feet touched the ground a wave a depression hit with such force it hurt physically. It sucked out her breathe and electrified her muscles. She crouched in a ball holding her head as voices assaulted her mind. Tortured shrieks broke through and clambered around the dark recesses of her brain. Invading and violating her thoughts.

Azula gasped in air, and hauled herself up with great effort. She needed to reach the crowned figure, she knew she had to make sure he was alright. She didn't notice how the black figures began to shuffle their way toward her as if drawn by a magnet. Each step sent pain up her spine but Azula was blind to it as she frantically closed the distance. The wind buffeted her, nearly knocking her off her feet. The last few yards were grueling. Azula fought the wind tunnel surrounding her Father. She tried to blast fireballs but they were sucked up the vacuum and suppressed. She focused herself and called upon her lightning. Arm extending toward the glowing blue heart of the windstorm, the Avatar. She let loose, but nothing happened. Her hair lashed at her eyes and she was being shoved backward with the force of the storm.

She tried once more to propel lightning into the gale, nothing so much as a spark left her fingertips. She growled in fury as the twister shoved her back, feet skidding and tearing to pieces. Azula reached out futilely for her Father.

Azula's momentum brought her crashing into something solid. Black hands grabbed her shoulders, her knees, her ankles, arms, anything. She thrashed trying to dislodge the grimy digits. The black figures had caught her. Their grip cold and as hard as iron. The hands flipped her around to face a sea of faces. Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, were among the multitude. Hordes of snarling emaciated faces, with bruises, welts, and gaping wounds. All of them calling her name with vicious anger. Their eyes were the same as Mothers, black holes smoking. Azula screamed for her Father, forgetting he was unable to aid her. The mass of bodies now surrounded her. Lifting her off her feet, holding her limbs stretched as tight as they would go, she was at their mercy. Ursa appeared at Azula's shoulder, the one piece of calm in the maelstrom of vengeance. Mother pulled an object from her sleeve, a thin tube of metal with a hilt, dragons etched in a spiral around the cylinder. Azula's eyes widened, she knew what that was. She began to use her bending, finally scared, flames shot from her hands in great bursts. Or so she expected. For the second time her bending failed. Nearing panic Azula screeched for her Father. Ursa flicked her wrist and the tube heated red, a tiny fire burned within the tube. She plunged the tube into Azula's left eye.

%$#*^&*()_(*

Azula's body lurched up, blanket thrown to the side. She clutched her throbbing eye, hoping there was no damage. She tentatively opened her lid, but it was no use. Darkness was all she could see. In a rush she realized where she was, imprisoned. Fresh air floated over her sweat soaked skin making her shiver. Air could only mean one thing. It was time for the Avatar's annual visit.


	2. Visitation

Snap, pause. Snap, pause. Snap. The hollow sound echoed around the tunnels. Originating from the oubliette he was guarding. Ruji learned quickly to use the constant irritating noise as a reminder to patrol, lest he go insane; step then snap, step and snap. His captive knew how to keep her jailers as uncomfortable as she. Ruji was part of the fifth pack of guards to pace this entrance. Posts only lasted one year, and good thing too. It was a running joke around the barracks that whoever was chosen to be in the tunnels left with a trace of the madness which leaked from their captive.

If snapping was the pebble in Ruji's shoe, the yelling was a debilitating headache. Some of his shifts were accompanied by screaming battles. His prisoner argued to herself, reliving scenes of battle or ordering phantoms like a general. When Ruji relieved his comrade a few hours ago, he was dreading the day ahead. The prisoner's reverberating scream could be heard from the tunnel entrance. He thought the pitch was likely to shatter the glowing crystal catacombs on top of them. Kahmby had been nearly twitching with fright when Ruji came upon him.

"She was silent for most of the day," Kahmby whispered "Then out of nowhere she hollered something fierce. You heard it on your way down didn't you?" At Ruji's nod, the older soldier continued, "She never screamed like that before. Angry maybe, but never frightened." Kahmby shook himself and took his leave.

Ruji was relieved when the snapping had started. It meant his ears wouldn't be ringing by the end of the day. Ruji took a swig from his canteen, relishing the wine he had smuggled down. Fourteen hours on your feet with nothing to do but guard a gated hole in the ground left a soldier thirsty.

The blue glow of the crystals lent a muted light to the tunnels. It was known that General Bei Fong had reformed this underground cavern and tunnel system after her return to Ba Sing Se. It was said she formed the oubliette from a new mineral, part diamond and part metal. It was resistant to any heat. Ruji did not want a crazy Fire bender to melt her prison with him being the only line of defense to this tunnels entrance. Even if she could get out, she would have to navigate underground with a legendary Earth bender on her heels.

Ruji had glimpsed General Bei Fong once, the day he was sworn in the army. He had heard she was young, but the General was barely older than himself! At sixteen, Ruji had been accepted as a soldier, and was eager to help rebuild the capitol city. Only he had been stuck with this assignment as his first tenure.

A sweet breeze wafted down the tunnel. It circled Ruji and the perimeter of the oubliette before dissipating. The snapping cut off abruptly and Ruji quickly stood at attention. Only one person alive could control the wind. It seemed the Avatar was going to inspect the prison.

Beads of sweat pooled on his brow. The Avatar! Defender of the free nations, barely a boy when he defeated the Fire Lord, was now going to inspect a slightly inebriated greenie. Ruji heard the slapping of bare feet on stone and he was shocked into stiffness. He couldn't decipher any other footsteps, but it was said the Avatar glided wherever he went. Two figures emerged around the slight bend in the tunnel, one with a mop of black hair trailing into her eerie unseeing eyes, the other nearly a foot taller. Tattoos, highlighted in the blue glow, snaked their way around a perfectly bald head. Ruji knew those tattoos wound the Avatar's entire body, but were hidden by the ancient air nomad robes. The Avatar kept his hands folded into his sleeves in front of his lithe frame. The hemline of his robes skirted the floor and Ruji was slightly disappointed to see shoes darting from the edges methodically.

The two benders were conversing quietly, the Avatar titling his head slightly to hear the stocky General. To look at, General Bei Fong was not impressive, average height and the build of a warrior. Her hair was worn in black dreadlocks which hung over her eyes, all but masking her blindness. Coupled with a blunt manner, she was known to leave grown men crying.

"What are you gawking at Private?" she bellowed.

Ruji snapped out of his awestruck trance, saluting with hand over his heart and bowed low.

"You certainly have the commanding down don't you?" the Avatar addressed the General, "Maybe you could come order my novices around for good measure."

"Leave good solid dirt for some floating hunk in the sky? No thank you! I leave the twinkling to your toes."

Avatar Aang, smiling slightly, motioned the Private to rise, "I am here, as you no doubt suspect, to inspect the quality of your prison and captive."

"What is there to see? I've told you, a hole in the ground hard enough to hold a dragon! What else does the filth need?" General Bei Fong challenged.

"Even prisoners have need of a clean and kept living space." The Avatar chided. "May I remind you, she is here by my promise to the Fire Lord. His sister is to be kept alive and well." With that settled, the Avatar turned his attention back to Ruji. "What is her status?" he nodded toward the oubliette.

"Well, sir." Ruji nearly stammered over those two words.

"I heard she screams all the time. Anything of interest?"

"Mostly relived memories, sir."

Avatar Aang crouched at the hole. General Bei Fong took up a defense position, ready to squash her prisoner at any hint of a threat. Aang blew warm air into the pit through the grate.

"Keep your foul breath out of my hole!" an angry throaty voice erupted from the pit.

Ruji was stunned, he knew a person was in there, but she was supposed to be crazy, not coherent. The Avatar sighed, a pained expression on his face. But his response shocked the young guard further.

"You are aware of the reason you are kept here, Azula?"

"To play into my brother's sick fantasy of a happy family no doubt" In a sudden flash a loud snap was heard followed by a tiny flicker of flame that did not quite reach the grate.

General Bei Fong reacted to the slight threat; she lifted her foot and slammed it down with a twist, pulling her arms in. A blunt stalagmite formed from the metal of the grate, penetrating into the pit. Ruji heard a fleshy thud and a grunt. Rocks had been dislodged and rained down in the pit, eliciting further grunts from the victim.

"Enough General!" the Avatar seethed.

Cackling burbled from the darkness. Rising in pitch as the two mighty benders gave a brief farewell to Ruji and retreated up the tunnel.


	3. Meltdown

Azula had thought of a new torture for her jailers. She had not had the peace of mind to sleep since the Avatar made his appearance. If she couldn't slip into unconsciousness, then she wasn't willing to let her jailers have a moment of silence. The soft plink of rock on rock stammered a constant tattoo.

Normally the walls of her hole were smooth as glass, but the unthinking general had finally given her something to dig at. Bits of those glowing crystals had broken through her wall, littering the floor of her oubliette. One piece was barely large enough to fit Azula's hand. She toyed with the thought of tossing it at the first person she saw peer into her hole. But they kept their distance. Her display of fire concerned them. She was supposed to be crazy and therefore unable to align her chakra's enough to use her bending. The fear extended to the earth bending inspectors too, she suspected. Not a single sole had come near her home, other than to toss her hard bread, in nearly a fortnight.

Her repetitive tap-tapping continued. She methodically used the small bit of crystal to chip away the rock surrounding an oblong chunk of the wonderfully hard new material the great pain-in-the-ass general invented.

Azula had found this long splinter poking its little head out of the newly exposed rock. She kept her tool close, for the most part concealing the tell-tale glow. The others she had concealed under her ragged blanket. One tiny spark of light in her hellish hole would cause alarm. Unaccustomed to this abuse, her hands were wearing down too. Not only did the crystal in her hand have sharp edges which dug into her palm with every impact, the uneven space of wall was a mass of sharp edges hard to avoid.

She misplaced her next strike; knuckles jamming themselves in the small space between her object and the wall. The force left her arm numb to the shoulder. Her throbbing hand let the crystal fall and it clattered to the floor. With a hiss of pain, Azula clutched her injured hands to her chest. Blood oozed from her raw digits. She kicked the wall, attacking it with her feet; only managing to bruise her toes in the process. Azula screamed, piercing the infant silence with emotion. Like a child throwing a tantrum, the grown woman heaved herself at the slick rock walls; bouncing from one side to the other, fighting the oubliette as if it was an army.

Her motions shook the loosened rock she had been worrying at. Fragile pieces wriggled with her impacts, quietly clearing more debris from the sliver poking its way through the wall. Azula continued to rail against her cage. With a final shove, she slammed her back against the rock. She sank down to the floor, tears freely moving down her cheeks. Angry and hot, they steamed against her skin.

"_My true heir proved she does not weep like her mother. Has my heir rescinded her claim to be Fire Lord?"_

The voice startled Azula into stillness. All her heat evaporated in an instant, leaving her shaking with cold. The voice seemed pleased.

"_Have you given up the throne you claimed in blood? The true Lord would not cry because of a rock! She would set a fire like none has ever seen and melt this pitiful hole. Everything makes way for flame, daughter"_

Azula's gaze was drawn to her tool, glowing faintly from the tangle which was her blanket. An idea wormed its way into her mind; all light has some form of heat.

#$&^%

Ruji stood frozen, staring at the dark hole in the ground. His prisoner just had an all-out crazy attack. He heard the painful sounds of flesh smacking stone and could only imagine the damage the once mighty fire bender was inflicting.

His new leathers creaked as he leaned forward. Still several feet from the hole, he tried to peer in. The guard wondered if the prisoner had smacked her head one too many times and lay unmoving. Hell if he was going to get any closer to check though. Time, and smell, would let him know soon enough.

#$&^%

Her fingers stung as she rubbed her palms together as if to warm them. Several fresh scabs oozed fresh blood. Good, she'd need the heat from her own body to make this work. She picked the smallest of glowing shards, pressing it into the smear of blood in her left palm; she again started the frictional motion of rubbing her palm together. Blood coated her hands now, showing dark and purple in the blue light. The crystal began to soften, reminding Azula of a treat she used to enjoy as a child. Caramel, yes, that was it. As the stone became pliable Azula shoved it into the crevice surrounding her sliver of stone. She repeated this process, choosing the smallest pieces, until the crack glowed with blue light.

Azula pressed her all purple hands against the wall, thumbs jammed as far as they would go into the crack. It was difficult to arrange her flow of energy. She had been so long without the sun that she felt like a lizard moving on a cold morning. She tried to recall the burst of power she felt right before shooting at the Avatar. Her blood on the crystals bubbled and began to boil, the glowing minerals expanded. Growing with the heat she was feeding them, they swelled the crack, stretching the rock that would not melt. Azula knew she could never hope to melt the stone, but the heat was making it rubbery. Her eyes fixed on the sliver, watching through the sweat as the tip angled down. Her arms trembled as she maintained the extreme heat. She could feel her mind shutting down, her vision became blurry.

Not Yet! She bared her teeth; breathe hissing in and out as she panted. Azula pressed her forehead on the wall, willing herself not to pass out. The sliver's tip rocked back and forth like a snake's head, sharp and deadly. A few minutes passed, an eternity on the edge of unconsciousness, and Azula saw her sliver slither its way out of the enlarged crack. It rested against her toes, nearly a foot long and several inches thick. Azula grinned and gave her mind to the waiting darkness.


	4. Through the Hole

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the encouragement so far! My apologies for taking so long to post (poor college students have little free time during finals). This story will include several different threads to the tale. So to separate them out each main character has their own heading. Enjoy! **

The Avatar

A powerful sigh gushed through his lips. He used A bit more air than he should have, but watching his papers flutter fiendishly was satisfying. Aang was growing weary of composing compromises. In the five years since defeating Ozai, Aang had been charged with running the world. Everyone had been so long without an Avatar that they pinned all hopes on him. He was a king without a throne, a monarch without true subjects, a God without immortality.

Aang reached into a secret pocket up his sleeve and a small smile spread as he read the familiar handwriting.

_Dearest Aang,_

_ I trust your visit to the tunnels was enlightening. Toph has already sent me information about the incident, so do not deny it. I'm surprised Azula hasn't lashed out until now. Be prepared to subdue her if necessary. This world does not need another fire mad dictator when we have just begun healing the nations. My students have been eager to host the Council here in the North, although they seem to be the only ones willing to see a fire bender within the city. Aang, hatred still runs deep. People are still talking about your victory over the fire nation fleet, and now that you will be arriving with the Fire Lord, it is a welter of emotions. I trust you to take caution with Zuko, make him understand the risk he is taking. Despite this, it is a festive occasion. Visitors have been sailing in every day bringing many of our old friends. Yu has traveled all the way from the Swamp! The first convening of the Council is drawing major attention. Safe journey and I look forward to seeing my first student again. _

_ Katara _

Aang folded the letter and tucked it away. He would reach the Northern city in a handful of days, weather permitting. It would have been much faster to fly Appa, but duty required him to sail. Aang suddenly felt a longing to be in the air, soaring above the ships creeping along the water. He shut his eyes as he summoned a minor breeze, reveling in the feel of his robes flapping. The door to his cabin opened and an errant page slapped the Fire Lord full in the face.

Calmly Zuko gestured to his covered face, "Is this important?" he rasped.

Aang chuckled, "Not really"

The paper flashed with flame and became ashes in mere seconds. Zuko waved away the lingering smoke to glare at the Avatar.

Grinning like a child, Aang smothered his laughter. He was in a good mood, excited about the Council meeting. A little more thrilled about catching up with Katara than anything else really. Despite himself, Zuko quirked a small grin and stepped inside the small cabin.

"Avatar, are you sure Chief Arnook is comfortable allowing Fire Nation ships into his city? My last visit wasn't nearly so. . .friendly." The Fire Lord pointedly stared at his friend.

"Zuko, I have arranged this meeting here to show the world that we CAN convene peacefully. Arnook was skeptical, but that is why I'm sailing with you. My presence with your fleet is assurance of peace." Aang clapped Zuko on the shoulder, the air bender found it much easier to cope with this ruler now that he had gained his height; the Fire Lord was forced to look up as the Avatar continued. "I'm feeling cabin fever set in. Look for me in the sky and signal if anything needs attention." Aang glided out the door carrying his staff.

Azula

She had created a new routine while her hands healed. Stretching (as much as allowed by her hole) and conditioning what was left of her muscles. It was frustrating to remember the power and control she once had and expect it in her current state. Her legs strained against the unaccustomed pressure of her motions. Azula had begun to keep track of time once again. Tying a not on a thread hanging off her rags for each shift in guards, which she estimated was half a day. While her legs concentrated on the complex movement her fingers toyed with the string. Footsteps were approaching, from the rhythm they belonged to young, eager legs. Azula had taken in her surrounding too. It was as if she had awakened from a stupor after hearing the voices. Her mind had raced to take in everything around her.

Her ear twitched as she heard a heavy object thud against the rim of her hole. The young guard, Ruji, was becoming foolish. In the last 10 knots on her string, Ruji had settled closer and closer to the oubliette each time. Azula glanced up through her matted, greasy hair and smirked as she noticed a strap, most likely belonging to a bag filled with food, limply hanging between a wide gap in the bars of her gate. Ruji made a habit now of occupying himself with food. On more than one occasion she heard him rattling dice and imagined jamming a die into each of his nostrils as she covered his mouth.

Azula detested games of chance. What was the point of trusting ones fate to chance? Pai Sho on the other hand, that was a game worth playing. Her personalized tile set was the only useful thing Uncle Iroh had ever given her.

Stumbling, aged steps receded in the dark. The transfer of guard was complete, so too was another knot on her thread. She altered her body into a pose Ty Lee had shown her. It surprised Azula how much her body remembered when her mind left gaps. The faint popping of a cork twitched her ear once more. Ruji didn't know how much that bottle was going to cost him.

!#$%^&*

Ruji gulped his wine, berating the merchant that twisted double price for it knowing soldiers were not allowed to take bottles into the barracks. What a stupid rule. Ruji considered himself a man grown, and able to decide what he could bring home. He felt he owed himself a drink every now and then, especially in such a dismal place as the tunnels. Long forgotten under Ba Sing Se, these caverns were just now being explored by earth benders. Deposits of glowing crystals and long forgotten chambers with ancient relics were among the few things excavated. Ruji ached for more adventure. His young soul yearned to discover lost treasure.

He sat in the blue glow, and glared at the oubliette while he took another swig. Two weeks and she hadn't done anything but tap at her walls. The other guards assigned here joked that their prisoner was making a mural in her hole. The irregular tapping sounds didn't follow any pattern like before, more erratic and lethargic. Ruji suspected the prisoner was losing what little sanity she had started with.

Whatever the case, Ruji found it amusing to toss his leftovers into the oubliette. Treating her like the animal she was. As he finished off the last of the wine he flung an apple core into the darkness. He resumed his game of dice, scattering them on the floor and counting his score.

!#$%^&*

The rough stone was unrelenting against her skin. She found it difficult to find another toe-hold. Her arms held all her meager weight as she hoisted her leg another couple inches, toes searching for a niche. Azula silently thanked the great General Bei Fong; her unthinking action had given so much to the prisoner. Azula's big toe found a purchase and she shifted to allow her other leg to come up as well.

Slow, heavy breathing drifted around the cavern as Azula steadily traversed the vertical wall. Her hands were nearly shaking by the time she reached the bars. Her raggedy blanket hung off her shoulders in a make-shift cloak. The corners of it weighted down with the glow-stones clacked as she swung into position. She braced her legs on opposite sides of the hole, suspending her twelve feet above the ground. She held completely still, discerning the alertness of the inexperienced guard. She clasped the bars, feeling the cold metal and searching for her heat. She couldn't risk flame, and honestly she didn't think she could produce one. She instead rubbed her palms together as she had with the glow stones. A soft red glow grew inside her hands. The glow began to turn white, and still she furiously rubbed. Her eyes never left the motionless form of the slumbering guard. Her shins began to twitch with the effort of stretching. Before the heat could dissipate, she grabbed the metal once more. The bar began to soften at her touch, and she forced her hands in opposing directions. The metal extended slightly; just enough for her emaciated frame to slip through. She retracted her hands and shook them out to cool off her digits. She began to haul herself up.

Half her body was out when she noticed the complete silence. The guard! Azula heard the whistle of a club and dropped back through the hole to avoid the blow. She held onto the bars and glared at the impertinent boy. How insulting to be watched over by a pup! Did they really think her so inept? She swung away from the gap she created and about faced. As the guard rounded the hole to bludgeon her fingers from the bars she swung her legs through the gap, the rest of her body following. Upside down she sneered at the boy. She loosened a glow-stone from her cloak, warmed it into putty and flung it in his face.

He howled and dropped his club as both hands shot up to tear the molten object off. Azula twisted before landing and lost her footing slightly. It would take more time to regain the agility she once had. The guards cries were muffled by the glowing mass, his back turned to her.

Azula flew at the unsuspecting guard, clinging monkey-like to his back, locking her legs around his to ensure he did not run. She whipped out her makeshift blade, running a flame around the pointed rock as she did. An arc of light landed on his vulnerable beating artery. She shook off his helm and grabbed a fistful of silky black hair forcing his head back even further. His throat convulsed, trying vainly to swallow air through the glowing substance on his face. His neck began to blister and boil as she increased the heat in the rock. An annoyingly tender voice insinuated itself in Azula's mind.

"_Sweetheart, must you tease the poor boy so ruthlessly?" _

Azula growled low in her throat and twitched her head as if flicking away an insect, thinking it would dislodge her Mother's voice. Her hesitation emboldened the guard, he began to thrash. Azula pressed her red blade down onto his bobbing voice-box. It hissed and cut off any sound the youth would have made. A cloying male voice erupted.

"_Enough! Childish games do not become you. Be done with him."_

In a quick motion, her blade followed the curve of budding jawline. Hot blood splattered against the wall in an artful display. The body had barely hit the ground by the time Azula disappeared down the nearest tunnel, shouldering the guards travel sack.


	5. Fire in the Water Part 1

Azula 

Adrenaline pumped through her veins with every slap of her naked feet on stone. At every junction she chose the darkest path. The glow stones still remained knotted in her makeshift cloak and clacked in harmony with her footfalls. She wasn't worried about pursuit yet. She estimated a good several hours before the change of guard and the discovering of their fallen comrade. Glow stones sporadically lit her way. She panted, her body unused to the exertion; her mind jumped from thought to thought.

_That was far too simple,_ her father hissed. _Drop those stones! They could track you. _

Azula gripped the travel sack tighter to her chest. She shook her head though no one could see.

"No, they're mine," she hoarsely muttered.

_Where are you going, daughter? No self-respecting Fire Lord runs from a fight. Turn around now! Make them remember the day you took the city. _

Her legs faltered for a second, giving her toe enough drag to catch on a protruding rock. The sack went flying as her knees drove into the ground. She snarled like the wounded animal she was. Her legs went numb and she crumpled. Utterly exhausted, she let angry, hot tears clean her cheeks while her matted hair clumped into her face. Willing to lash out at anything, she gripped her Sliver-rock, forced heat into the edge and sliced her locks. Chunk after uneven chunk plopped in her lap. She growled as a particular knot refused to be severed. Her arm sawed as the stench of burning hair floated into the air.

Once it was free, she flung the hateful mass. She took several deep, calming breaths.

_You're going to regret your hasty action, daughter. Anger is not the solution. _

This was an old argument her mother used whenever Azula had been caught taking revenge on even the lowliest of creatures, mostly her brother. She felt too exhausted to reply. She lay down where she was, continuing her deep breathing. Her fingers toyed with the knots holding the glow-stones in place. A soft blue light spread as several stones were freed. Their dim glow produced enough light to make out her surroundings. Azula moved her head around as best she could while lying down. Stalagmites rose from the ground sparsely. In fact the thing which had tripped her was now a broken cylinder near her left foot.

Azula raised herself on her elbows and tried to peer further into her tunnel. The darkness swallowed everything. She hadn't even noticed the disappearance of the random glowing crystals along the walls as she ran. There was no other direction to go, but deeper into the earth. She noticed the sack wasn't far; she rolled to her right and reached for the strap, hoping the guard had packed more than bread. Now that her body had calmed, she could take inventory. She set the glow-stones in the middle of her now crossed legs as she hunted in the bag. Her hand pulled out a small wheel of white (or she thought it looked white in the muted blue glow) cheese. She had not had anything more than bread, and the few scraps of meat they threw her way, in years. Her mouth ran dry at the thought of the sharp taste. Her nose took in its scent, relishing in something other than her own stink. She nibbled an edge and her eyes rolled back as the silky texture melted in her mouth. Half the wheel was gone before she thought to ration. She had no idea how long she would be stuck in the darkness.

She forced herself to stop, replacing the cheese with shaking fingers. The cheese shared space with another wheel, this one large and dark, and a few long sausages. She thanked the guard for having been such a hungry boy. Azula took a minute to stretch her aching muscles, knowing she would pay for it later if she did not. Running for one's life buried in the earth being tracked by earth-benders was no time for locking limbs.

Toph

Appa howled impatiently and pounded the ground with his massive tail. His saddle had been on and all the supplies loaded, what was taking so long?

"Don't act like there's a moose-lion after you, I'll get on when I'm good and ready." Toph patted one of Appa's legs. "I'm not exactly eager to get back in the sky you know," she added in a whisper only the beast could hear.

"C'mon To—I mean, General Bei Fong, we have a schedule to keep!" Sokka, called back as he mounted Appa; He had a hard time addressing his former travel buddy with her new title. He grudgingly admitted she was responsible for imprisoning one of the greatest threats to peace and handled her garrison under the city well.

Toph gathered herself; there was nothing left to stall the trip. As one of the Avatar's bending masters she was required to witness and take part in Aangs grand international healing program. She really didn't see why the fire nation was left intact. If she had been the Avatar . . . well, fire benders would only be a legend.

The general had one foot in the rung of the drop down ladder when her remaining foot felt a shaky fear vibrating off her second in command. She felt him speaking with one of the tunnel guards. She also felt the shock from the little group surrounding the guard as he relayed some information. Toph's sightless eyes closed in as the commanding officer unsteadily approached her. She lowered both feet to the ground. Toph lowered her head, hiding her face in her dreadlocks.

"G-General, we have a situation. A guard has been found dead near the oubliette," the man's voice showed no signs of faltering, but Toph felt his knees trembling.

Toph tilted her head up toward Appa's saddle, internally thankful she did not have to fly at the moment.

"Sokka," she commanded, "Inform the Avatar I will be late for our rendezvous."

"I should come hel-" Sokka was cut off.

"No! You don't see too well without light remember?" Toph smirked. Finally, she had something interesting to do. She began shouting orders to the garrison, "All benders to the tunnels! I want two men together at all times, if you find our prisoner seal yourselves in with her and signal for backup! GO!" Toph took off at a run, feeling the whole earth alive with random movements behind her.

Azula

The dripping was becoming louder, more frequent the further she went. Blue light from her palm did little to peirce the oppressing darkness. She spotted a stalagmite long enough to touch. It dripped heavily. She raced under it, holding her mouth open like a child catching snowflakes. Nasty, gritty, metallic water soaked into her parched mouth; she drank all she could. When she righted her head, a new sound made her brows draw together. It sounded like a calm ocean in the distance. She shook her head, hoping she wasn't imagining it. She crept closer, her ear pointed to catch the faint melody. Her isolation was interrupted by muffled voices. The many rock formations twisted the sounds, making them come from every direction.

". . . hair. General!"

She stiffened. No! Not yet.

_Dearest, you must give up. This endeavor is fruitless. _Mother crooned.

Azula glared into the darkness, and fled; forgetting her sack in her flight.

_Stupid brat! You're leaving a trail, do you want them to find you? _Father spat in her inner ear.

She turned sharply, but as she did a bright light was rounding the bend in the tunnel. Azula spun and ran into the harboring darkness. She held her palm open in the moment of rest she allowed herself. The sound of lapping water was near, but where? She took a few steps forward, the sound clear as a bell, and then muted once more. Her brow rose as she took a step backward and looked to her left. A slit in the wall, the sound came from in there! Azula fisted the stones again and wedged into the gap.


	6. Fire in the Water part 2

Toph

'You just HAD to shout orders. You just HAD to show off your power to Sokka.' Toph berated herself. This hunt was a mess! Her carefully trained horde had been instructed to pair off at each intersection. Their numbers were quickly spreading thin. 'What a fool I am' she continued telling herself. With all the traffic around the tunnels she found it irritating to hone in on a single persons location and set her senses on edge. She concentrated on the traffic all around her, slowly making her way in the dark. Stumbles and muffled curses floated all around as she led her group into what she suspected was growing darkness. During her years of exploring these caverns only six exits had been found. Through the tapping network of her earth benders she received notice that all known exits had been sealed over an hour ago. Not a disturbing thought for those who could remake the openings, but Toph hoped it would help flush out her quarry. Rhythmic taps came to her from above. Toph planted both feet flat and motionless.

Tap ta-tap tap. Pause. Tap tap.

'So, a trail at last.'

Tap tap tap. Pause. Ta-ta-tap.

'Did he just say hair?' Toph mentally shrugged and poised to reply. She flattened her hands, tips pointing toward the ground and widened her stance. With quick jabbing motions she forced her energy into the pliable dirt. She made sure to get enough force to alert all benders of the situation. She straightened and felt eight responses.

"Form Ranks!" She shouted as she straightened, gaining the attention of the four nearest soldiers. Toph smiled when she felt the heat of a torch draw near, "Let's catch us a big one."

Toph set off at a run, knowing she was flanked by four men. She felt so many passages yet to be explored. Could Azula have disappeared down one of them after leaving a decoy trail? Toph knew there could be other exits. Time was crucial. If Azula stumbled upon the connection to Lake Laogai chances were slim they could catch up. Toph picked up the pace. There was no way she was letting this mad woman escape. 'Boo-Hoo' she thought 'I might have to pass on the Avatar's meeting. As if my presence would smooth anything over between nations.' Her headlong rush was not shared by her soldiers. She gained ground as she heard their indrawn breathes and sensed an errant toe smash into solid rock. Toph never tired of the vibrations and accompanying sounds of stumbling soldiers.

Following the directions of the message, she led them into a moist room. Toph inhaled the gritty scent of liquid minerals. A soft pattering sent fuzzy images of formations rising from the ground, the rock eager to join its maker directly above. She twisted her ankle up and forward, causing a slight pebble to break off and leap at the rear end of a crouching woman.

"Where you the one to signal?" Toph demanded.

"Yes, sir. We found a clump of matted, burned hair and suspect the prisoner ran further into the cavern. We Requested backup before confronting the former bender." The woman's voice traveled around the rocks, slithering its way until the direction could not be deciphered. Toph fidgeted when hearing the report. If not for the soldier's connection to the earth, her location would be untraceable to sightless eyes. General Bei Fong was also peeved at the laziness of this pair.

"You didn't pursue her? Did you even consider this area may be a decoy before drawing others who are ACTUALLY searching for a highly dangerous, irrational, and deranged fire bender? Who, by the way, is still in possession of some sanity and therefore can use her bending. And what do you do while you wait for your request to be fulfilled? Stare at a clump of rotting hair! The two of you are going to be my shield. I want you in front as we search this cavern, something you should have already been doing, and put yourselves into every crevice to make sure nobody could have slipped away."

The two nodded and formed up. Abandoning the hair they had so preciously guarded. No one moved for a moment, those behind her unsure and those in front too dimwitted to choose a direction. Toph leisurely kicked a heel into the dirt sending another, albeit larger, rock to fly up into the rear of woman who had signaled for backup.

"Move out!" Toph growled. "Make sure to stick your head into the hole to your left. No you pentapus, your other left. "

Toph tried to focus her senses. The dripping minerals were a contradiction to her sight. The water masked all material until it struck and splashed away. Because of this process happening throughout the space, she had a vivid picture as each silent strike echoed in her mind. Her soldiers began to move about without her. Toph snorted as the one got her own head stuck in the crack she was commanded to look. Just as the General started to move a curious definition echoed. A puddle of minerals had been formed into a very unnatural earthly shape; that of a footprint. Five neat ovals and the pad of a foot glimmered next to a broken stub of stalagmite. Toph propelled her vision in the direction the print had taken to find half of another. Water had not had time to form puddles in them yet. These were relatively fresh!

Azula

Her heart pounded. Breath came in sharp gasps as she worked to calm her nerves. Azula wriggled her thin frame, cursing at the constriction of the rock. If they found her like this no doubt she would be squashed as deftly as a spiderfly. Rough edges scraped her back, knees, and forearms as she struggled. The smell and sound of water called her. Safety was within reach. That is, if the blind general came after her alone. Azula pushed with her right leg, her arm broke free of the narrow space and she used it the pull the top half of her body free. Both arms now free, she twisted, placed a hand on either side of the opening and pushed. Azula popped out and lost her balance, landing on all fours and scouring already bruised knees. She inhaled sharply through her gritted teeth as tears leaked. No noise! Not now.

She crawled toward the soft lapping sound not stopping until her fingers met icy blackness. The temperature felt so good to her many scratches and abrasions; a cool numbing liquid that promised more than simple relief. She half stood, not knowing how high the ceiling reached and waddled rather inelegantly into the depths.

_And where are your precious glowing stones daughter? Did I not say the filthy earth benders would track you with those? Now you have gone and dropped them somewhere in the hole you so laboriously crawled through, leading them directly here. _Ozai's voice chided. _I would expect this kind of thoughtlessness from your brother . . . think damn you!_

Azula's fist struck her temple in a fruitless physical reinforcement of her father's words. She waded further, exploring with her toes before taking a step. No need to be surprised if there was a drop off. Something slithered, fleshy and cold against her naked shin. She paused to peer into the water. The thing, whatever it was, could not be large as the water was only a foot deep. Very human noises from behind pierced her solitude. Immediately she sank to her stomach, using her arms to prop herself up and crawl her way further into the underground lake as her legs floated. She glanced behind, a good twenty feet from shore she judged by the light shining through the entrance. Her left hand felt an emptiness, an edge, Azula shoved herself into the unknown taking a large lungful of air. The world turned black and still. A deep rumbling sent ripples across the glossy surface of the lake and Azula could make out the light of a torch through her slit eyelids.

She kicked her legs and moved her arms slowly, methodically to keep herself stable. One side of her ratty makeshift cloak threatened to float to the surface. She clutch at it only to have the material flit away. She grabbed it at her neck, feeling along the edge and yanking it down. The quick motion rippled the surface. She jerked her head to look. Two figures, too tall, were coming into the water. Just as she had expected, the General preferred dry land. Azula's body began to protest. Her need for oxygen demanded by some primal instinct clawed in her throat. Lungs wanted to be filled, to move in rhythm once more. She took note of the soldier's locations and used her last ounce of precious air to move her body backwards a bit more. It took great restraint to slowly near the surface, mind wanting to burst through and inhale the sweet air. Her nose lifted out, sucking rapidly. Azula tilted her head further and ever so neatly exposed her mouth, opening it to gulp pockets of air. A technique used in preparation of walking through a fire. Once a person walked into a wall of flame, taking a breath would sear their flesh from the inside out. By taking in as much air as possible before encountering the flame one could prolong the time between breaths and ensure safe passage. She gulped the oxygen and forced it down; each one feeling like a bubble as it traveled down her throat.

When her lungs felt like to burst she let herself sink, careful to leave only a slight disturbance to the surface. No one had noticed her, darkness still blanketed most of the lake, and her greatest threat could not penetrate the mask of liquid. Azula pinned her legs together and used her arms to ensure a downward path. The temperature grew colder the further she went. She looked up, the torch looking like a wavering star in a non-existent sky.

Toph

Water, of all things an underground lake! What were the odds that Azula should stumble upon this debilitating liquid? Toph sent her soldiers in, hoping to flush out her quarry. Meanwhile, a well callused toe explored the blankness before it. The toe contacted something solid. It was not deep, at least not in this spot. Twisting her foot, she encased her leg in earth, rooting her in dirt that knew the water. With her right foot she circled it around behind her, the motion sensing echoes of her surroundings. A faint image wavered briefly in the water. Again she slid her right foot, always in contact with the ground, back to her side. The image reappeared for a spilt second. She sped up the rubbing of her right foot; running it back and forth across dry rock. Fuzzy echoes confused her mind. She could not make out clear forms, only motions. Blocky shapes, looking somewhat like squiggly boots floundered to her left. Another motion got her attention; very faint, and sporadic in her sight. Flashing in her mind one moment and gone the next.

Toph smirked at being able to see into the water. Something in there obviously kept touching the submerged rocks, allowing her a glimpse. Toph brought her right foot into the water almost on top of her left foot. She released the earth binding her in place and jumped spreading her feet in a basic stance. Water soaked her face and clothing but her feet landing heavily on wet rock, she quickly shoved both hands forward, twitching her fingers into daggers. She felt the wavering image flash and one of her many sharp spears of earth penetrate flesh and she heard a satisfying rush of bubbles popping on the surface.

Azula

She bobbed slightly. Having literally reached rock bottom, she tried in vain to stay down. Her air filled body once again tried to rise to the surface. Her arms propelled her back, her foot hit the bottom and she struggled to stay there. She kept this up repeating the up and down underwater ballet. As long as she stayed submerged the earth benders would pass her and move on with their search. Her arm struck something softer than rock. Her hand searched for the object, found it and immediately let go. A fish! A creature living in complete darkness. What did it use to sustain itself? What she supposed was another fish struck her head. Where the things blind? How did they find their way? This time her leg struck a meaty object. The fish were becoming more numerous.

_Perhaps they dine on flesh . . . wouldn't that be the perfect ending to a fire bender. Pecked to death by a blind fish! _Ozai laughed in his daughter's inner ear.

Azula batted another unfortunate fish which bumped into her. The thing swam away innocently. Not a predator then, but what are they swimming for? She didn't have the luxury of studying the strange phenomenon. Her foot once again touched the ground, but the earth shifted, racing toward her. Azula, backed away in panic, her mouth opened in a silent cry and bubbles tickled her face as they raced above. Spears of rock shot from all angles, taking down several fish unlucky enough to be in the vicinity. She swam, blindly searching for safety, limbs pumping madly. Her air supply dwindled once more adding to her panic. Her arms flailed and before she could think to go up for air, a force beyond her knowledge sucked her into a fast moving current.


	7. Weight of Failure

**Author's Note: This chapter is really short, but rest assured the next one makes up for it! Enjoy it lovelies**

Azula

Her body was at the mercy of whatever sadistic god ruled in the dark watery world. The current swept her along, not caring for her safety or that she was not a water dwelling creature. She was shoved every which way, forcibly smashed into rock walls and the myriad blind fish whom seemed to be her only companions. Azula had no idea which way was up or down. Gravity held no dominion in this place. She was suspended in hell; unable to breath but every fiber of her being longed for even the tiniest bit of air. Her lungs felt shriveled and deflated as they pushed every last gaseous substance to her brain. She foundered with the current, blindly forging ahead. Her head slammed into rock, momentarily stunning her motionless. She floated, wondering how long before she blacked out; trapped as surely by her surroundings as she had been by the earth benders.

Toph

"Where the Hell did she go?" Toph screamed, sending a fierce echo reverberating around the mass of soldiers, all of whom cringed at the General's anger. Twenty men and women now filled the cavern. Most of them wet and shivering over a large fire created from all the gathered torches. Those who could swim were searching the dark waters for a body. Toph knew she pierced Azula, she had felt it clearly! Rock slicing through solid flesh was unmistakable. No one was leaving this place until firm evidence of Azula's demise was found. Toph stalked the dry earth, her footfalls wearing a track into the rock; back and forth, left to right. Her frustration mounted further as she tried once more to sense into the water. Toph calmed her mind, although telling herself to be calm was like telling a charging hippo-bear to stop. She submerged a foot into the wet rock and repeated the half circle motion with her right. Blurry and shifting images winked at her from everywhere. It was too damn crowded! The mighty General was forced to sit on the bank tapping her feet in agitation. Once again her cursed commands hampered her ability. Each echoing gasp of a surfacing soldier, each splash of a dive, hammered in Toph's ears. Failure . . . no, she would not countenance the thought.

"No one can vanish into thin air! Dive deeper, hold your breath longer!" Toph shouted.

Not a single person took note of this shout, too absorbed in their swimming or too calloused to the General's outbursts. Toph felt the only thing she could do was to remind her host, loudly and with much vulgarity, what they should be doing. A man beside her straightened, Toph could feel his muscles tense as another man doggedly waded toward her. She titled her head in the approaching man's direction. Squishy, soggy sounds accompanied by the rasp of wet cloth and labored breathing. She heard the salute, a harsh thump on a solid chest.

"Sir. The men have found a few bodies, sir."

Toph perked a bit at this, then gritted her teeth. A few. . .

"Surely there was no more than one person thrashing about. Does this look like a welcoming spa to attract the masses?" She gestured around at the black and dripping rock, "Just the place to have a romantic outing, eh?"

The soldier shifted his weight nervously, uneasy gazing down at his general, who was sitting with knees drawn up to her chest, feet flat on the ground.

"Ah . . . no, Sir . . . I only meant . . . it seems this lake was a breeding ground for a strange blind fish, Sir. The men have recovered several of these, pierced by the earth underwater, Sir. We did locate three submerged openings where a body may have squeezed through too, Sir."

"That is interesting . . ." She half said to herself, "Seal them, corporal. With luck our famed prisoner will drown. Send out men to search around the other tunnels, I want to find out where those aqueducts lead. The Fire Lord needs a body to bury."

"But, Sir, the men need to rest. We have not eaten since the chase began, Sir"

"Did I say they had to leave right this second? We are now looking for a body, urgency is no longer valid." She rose with grace, the top of her head only reaching the man's collarbone. "You may address me as Melon Lord, Corporal," at the man's confused expression she elaborated, "Because I must take care of an army of Melon-heads like you!"

"Melon Lord, Sir? I-I mean, yes Sir!"

Toph stalked away, beginning her ascent to civilization. The realization of what she must tell the Avatar, face-to-face, weighing heavily on her shoulders.


	8. Light of a New Day

**A.N. The melody to the song can be found in Season 1: episode 18 "The Waterbending Master" **

A soft, sweet voice crooned; a very maternal sound, reminiscent of a mother singing gently to a sleeping babe.

_Winter, Spring,_

_Summer and Fall . . ._

Azula's cheek twitched, muscles recalling animation.

_Winter, Spring,_

_Summer and Fall . . ._

She felt her chest rise then fall, up then down. Could she really be alive? She slowly tested her lungs. Precious seconds passed between her brain's command and the application. Her nervous system was slow to respond, but at last her chest rose in a great breath. The scent of decaying vegetation curled into her sinus cavities.

_Four Seasons, _

_Four Loves . . ._

Her mind felt heavy, as if it was smothered, or drowned . . .? Her body reached for the soft blackness of sleep. So tired, so very exhausted.

_Four Seasons_

_For Love. _

She felt a momentary panic settle over her. Fleeting, yet poignant. She clearly recalled drowning, breathing water in place of air. How was she doing it now? Her eyes darted to and fro under heavy lids. The fragile, thin membranes did not budge. Her world remained blank. She battled her sluggish system, forcing command after command to make her eyelids surrender. At last they did. A crack, no more than a slit seen through thick eyelashes before her vision was snuffed out again. It took so much effort to perform that miniscule task. Tiny pinpricks of light had sparkled all around her.

'More cave?' She thought.

Once again she urged her lids to open, still a struggle, but this time the motion came more easily. Perhaps her body needed a reminder of who was in charge. Sheer force of will controlled her unresponsive flesh. The lights twinkled merrily, winking at her in a dazzlingly lifelike dance.

_Why, they almost look like diamonds in a sky. _ Ursa gasped. _Are you awake at last darling?_ _It is a beautiful evening. Join us, won't you? _

Azula stared fixedly up. Not acknowledging her mother's invitation. There was something familiar about those lights. Dare she hope, or was this some illusion of glowing crystals? No, these did not have a blue-ish hue to them. She breathed in deep again, wanting more evidence. Rotting vegetation overlaid the gritty fresh scent of dirt; not rock, not metal, but soft earth.

_Wake up and smell the roses! Alright maybe there aren't any roses nearby, but really smell that fresh air. _Ursa urged. _Doesn't it feel good to be outside?_

Outside. Free. Sunlight. Fire. Her heart jolted as she realized she truly was gazing at stars. Not glowing crystals, but white stars. She commanded her limbs to move, suddenly wanting to roll on soft dirt. The most she could manage was grabbing fistfuls of moist dirt in her hands, loving the squishy texture. She wriggled her toes, bringing her knees up slightly and burying her toes in a surface that would not cut or scrape. Her head turned and a cheek sank into the first cushion it had known in years.

_If you are done wallowing in the dirt like a sheep-pig, perhaps you can find us decent shelter? It is obvious we aren't going far, but you are not leaving us exposed. _ Ozai's harsh tones invaded Azula's joy.

Shaking, her body rolled onto its belly. She lifted her head, swiveling it drunkenly from side to side. Noticing as she did so that she had been laying on the edge of a large lake bordering a massive cliff. The location looked almost tropical, an oasis. The surface of the water was in constant turmoil, rippling outward from the rock and lapping the shore like a mini ocean. As she watched, the rioting liquid calmed and then stopped altogether. Ripples smashing against the shore ceasing their agitated cadence.

'They closed off the flow. Did they hope to trap me in there?' she shuddered at the thought and cast the matter aside. Her body was too exhausted to think more on it anyways.

To her left was a hollow in the base of a tree. Hands braced and knees planted themselves firmly, if unsteadily, and she crawled haltingly to the tree. The opening was not large enough for her to fit in, yet. She dug into the dirt like a badger-mole. Clods of grass and earth flew under her belly. She needed concealment as well. A large bush to her right had the perfect branches. She snapped several of them off and one handedly dragged them to her pit. She curled her body into the depression and slid her makeshift door into place. She sighed in the comfort of freedom, and let herself slide into sleep.

!#$%^&*

The sun rose bright, warm, and eager to spread its glow around the world, penetrating through the rough screen of leaves hiding Azula's unconscious form. One thin ray traveled across white flesh which soaked the warmth offered, drinking in the lovely light. The single ray was soon joined by many friends. They darted between and through leaves, joyously bounding across a long lost worshiper. Azula felt a wonderful sensation deep within. Her inner spark, well sheltered, had released itself to welcome the first dawn of freedom. She nearly purred as energy flowed into her hungry soul. So many years without the beauty of the sun had shrunken her body. Lazily she opened her eyes. Her many aches faded into the background. Her shriveled-self filled with light, expanding. All this extraordinary rush of energy with the tiny rays filtered through the foliage. She uncurled an arm and swept the green away. Azula gasped as the full force of sunlight flushed her face. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck out of the tree, wanting to meet the light.

"Glory!" She breathed in a ragged voice.

She felt evolved. Like her years of imprisonment had shaped a new person. Plans formulated in her brain. She pondered the possibility of retaking the throne, but a nagging part of her mind opened up a new possibility. With the Sun's light coursing through her veins she felt she could take on the world, and quite possibly the Avatar.


	9. New Image

****Author's Note: Phew! it has been such a long time since the last chapter. Hope you all didn't think I was ending it there! Azula has some grand plans in store, she may not even know it yet herself. Enjoy. **

Drunk with the sun's flame, Azula lay with her body in the largest patch of sunlight she could find within a short distance of her tree. Her rags of clothing also lay in the sun, but draped over a branch dripping and nearly transparent from her scrubbing. Azula hummed in sleepy pleasure, naked flesh soaking in the light it so desperately wanted. She lay on her back, arms hooked behind her head. Hair tangled between her fingers. Large mats of knotted locks caught her jagged nails and pulled uncomfortably on her many scrapes. These being freshly aggravated in the scrubbing of her body; after her shock of freedom she craved to clean off every ounce of dirt buried in her pours. She had stripped hastily, almost frantically, rubbed her palms together and seared a layer of skin from her body, ending with a glowing red appearance and a calm mind. Her clothing had received a much more subdued but no less thorough ministration. She had no idea as to how long these scraps must serve her.

Azula suspected she was somewhere near Ba Sing Se, out of the walls no doubt or she would not have had such privacy. She wondered to herself how deep she had actually been. She did not recall much of her trip to her hole, only the numb sensation of her blocked chakras. A thought struck her; she might not even have been under the Earth Nation capitol. Azula mentally shrugged, simple exploration would soon put those questions to rest. She felt the tenderness creep into her skin and flipped over to evenly bake. If anyone was looking for her, they would be looking for a pale creature not a sun darkened woman. She lay on her stomach in the soft grass until the sun moved its position. Azula pushed up on her hands and knees arching her back like a cat to stretch out. Satisfying pops rippled down her spine. Her hands left the grass, hooked together and pushed at the sky. Azula took her time stretching all her limbs and muscles; reveling in the open area.

The sky began to glow with brilliant orange and yellow as the sun crept toward the horizon. Azula walked to her dried clothing and picked up Yanshi**, for that was what she had dubbed her rock blade. It was a rather beautiful thing, a foot in length and such a glossy blue-black color and the perfect width to fit in her palm. Because the blade was part crystal rock it was surprisingly light. Azula forced heat into it; Yanshi began to glow a faint dark blue around the edges. With the last bright light of the day she knelt over the lake from which she had emerged and set about trimming her hair neatly. A rancid, choking scent surrounded her head as she seared her hair off, taking care to leave no follicle. Azula stared at her reflection with ugly lumps floating dejectedly around her scrutinizing face. Her mouth turned down as she felt her newly exposed skin which glowed white atop her head.

'A few more days in the sun then,' she thought to herself.

Besides the advantage of solitude, she dare not leave her shelter yet. Her nook had everything she needed for the time being, fresh water to drink and plenty of those nearly translucent blind white fishes. They must have been ejected through the same opening in the cliff as she had, although the slimy things had been enjoying themselves immensely no doubt. They had congregated around the shallows, fornicating and spewing eggs all over the pebbles making the footing treacherous in the shallows. The creatures had completely ignored her in their urge to procreate and she had managed to snag three before she bathed.

Azula set about the task of creating a small, smokeless fire to cook her dinner. Throughout the day her mind had been calculating with new ambitions. She sighed as one more unknown piece of information threatened to unravel what she was trying to weave. Years had passed, in peace, and with the Avatar no doubt ruling the four nations. Azula snorted, those who had fought so long against the unity the Fire Nation offered now welcomed unity under the Avatar. Was her homeland still intact, or was it overrun with revenge? Anger welled up inside and the dead fish in her hands suffered her fury. Her father had only wanted to bring everyone as one nation, unify the world and weed out the weak.

Did Zu-Zu now hold her title? Wimpy pawn of the Avatar that he was she didn't doubt that her brother leapt at the chance to serve for Aang. Azula imagined the flesh she was deboning to be Zuko's. Blood betrayer and every bit the coward their uncle was. He wasn't worthy to walk the halls of the royal palace let alone sit the throne.

Finished cleaning the fish, she laid a fillet on a rock on the edge of the fire. The rest she set on the green-stick weave to smoke.

_When in battle of unknown length eat sparingly and eat longer. _Ozai remarked. _At least my daughter has enough sense to plan for the future. _

'I always did excel where Zuko failed' she thought.

Azula drew her knees to chest and wrapped her arms around herself, staring into the fire. She felt uncomfortably cold without her hair, but the price of freedom was worth a few chills. She sat like this for a long time, working out her next move; past knowledge trying to predict the movements and shifts of politics and people like a large Pai-Sho board and its tiles. Her fish sizzled on the rock, as aromatic as the finest perfume and twice as heavy. The smell drove out all thoughts but hunger. Gingerly she peeled the fillet off, leaving sticky scales burnt onto the rock. The flavor burst in her mouth. Flaky, buttery, and the most delectable thing she had eaten since the cheese in the tunnel. He hummed a tiny sound of pleasure and forced herself to eat slowly. Her stomach had known so little for so long she didn't want to risk regurgitation by eating too fast or too much. She licked the last of the flavor from her fingers then wiped the slippery digits against the grass. Careful to keep the smoke going, Azula placed more fuel into the fire, lie down on her arm, and felt the warmth in her stomach spread.

*Yanshi = Chinese for 'rock'. Simple but effective name as the blade is composite rock/crystal and metal from Azula's oubliette.


	10. On the Ice

**Author's Note: So my lovlies, we are back to building the intrigue. I will not even begin to list my excuses for the long absence. I will however beg forgiveness and ask that you come back to this verse with me as the plot starts rolling forward. As always, please review!**

Aang

"I thought I'd find you here . . ." a soft female voice echoed through the spirit realm. Aang recognized the pull of physicality. His body took notice of the noise, but his spiritual self was listening for something else. The impression of something lost kept teasing the edges of his awareness. He felt it the first day he fully immersed himself into the spirit realm. He had been seeking the advice and council of, well, himself; the past lives of the Avatar were willing to share their wisdom. Aang flew through a massive swamp, ghostly and very much connected to the living. He settled on a large root, mimicking the same meditative posture of his flesh. The connection to the earth and all living upon it was much more potent in this realm. He let the impression tease some more, trying to pinpoint a source. He set his far seeing gaze toward Ba Sing Se, and the impression solidified. Aang's brows drew together in puzzlement. As he focused his vision an object rose up from the center of the Earth Kingdom's capitol. A large, polished and silky Jade stone floated over the outer wall. Its luscious green shade darkened until it was black. Still beautiful but emanating . . . _threat_ . . . a shape began to etch itself into the blackened jade. Aang tilted his head pondering. Some sort of flower with large petals, where had he seen that before? It looked much like the lotus medallion of the Order of the Lotus. The image did not make sense, the Order all but disbanded after the Fire Lord was defeated. As Aang tried to understand, the vision receded into the distance. His energy was about exhausted for this session.

Faintly remembered sensations filtered through his solitude; a cushion of grass under him, the deep lush scent of blooming flowers, and the glow of the moon through his eyelids. Aang drew a long breath, settling himself back into his body. It was with reluctance that he severed the connection, that realm was preferable to the one in which he resided. No demands, no expectations. By the time he exhaled, Aang was firmly in his own skin. There was a hand on his shoulder; dark and slender, ungloved in the moderate warmth of the Spirit Oasis.

"Welcome back Aang." Katara smiled. "What did you have to say to yourself this time?" she jested.

Aang reached up and laid a long fingered hand atop hers. A slight thrill coursed through him at this casual touch. She didnt often make contact, not with the eyes of every dignitary or representative watching. Here, though, they could find some peace. Aang didnt respond right away, thinking how best to explain his vision. Then an idea came to him. He turned his face up at hers from the sitting position he had tranced in.

"Do you have a Pai Sho set?"

Toph

Like a stubborn fool Toph refused to wear anything on the soles of her feet. If there was any remote chance a speck of dirt had lodged itself in the ice she was determined to find it. At least that was what she told herself. She didnt want to admit to anyone what a barrier to her sight the ice posed, especially after her long flight on Appa from Ba Sing Se. Although she was nearly frozen numb by the time she arrived anywhere, her feet remained bared. Everything in the North Pole was either made of ice or wood. Toph could still feel vibrations though, so she did not require an escort, direction maybe, but never a guide. Her bad news had likely reached the north before she arrived, and she was a smidge heartened that she wouldnt have to admit to everything, most of the tales can be sloughed off as rumor and she wouldnt seem so defeated. Yet, the tales she had heard . . . it felt like the water tribe was all too eager to fault her home nation. Toph made a very indelicate snort. _Water benders, always the first to say they are the best, _she thought. Sounds of sloshing and freezing water came from up ahead. Toph silently felt relief; her confidence in finding any specific building was a facade. She always wondered if she would end up lost and an embarrassing rescue would ensue.

Toph perched nonchalantly next to the door, leaning her back on the icy wall. She felt the movements of the people inside, planning her path before wandering into unfamiliar territory. No reason to walk in and bump into someone or something, wouldnt do to be clumsy. Toph felt a light step and quirked a grin, she knew he would be here every free moment visiting his diligent former bending master. Katara had truly found her place in life; teacher to the next generation of benders and even some who never developed their abilities due to oppression. Students flocked from all tribes, eager to study under one who had taught the Avatar. Katara could smother all the children she wanted with her mothering. From the look of things, even the presence of the Avatar didnt make Katara let up on the rules. Her voice echoed in the large training room; so-and-so's arm was too rigid, whats-his-face had his leg in the wrong stance. Toph wished she could tell what the students faces looked like, being reprimanded in front of the Avatar. Faintly a male voice could be heard chuckling just on the other side of the wall Toph was propped on.

"Grand Master Katara used to say that to me, in exactly the same tone." The Avatar's attempt at putting them to ease worked as a ripple of giggles broke out inside. Toph shook her head, twinkle-toes always knew how to make people like him. With a jealous sigh, she pushed away from the wall. Time to beg forgiveness from the Avatar for losing her prisoner. Most of the soldiers that had been in the cave with her thought Azula to be dead, and in fact the Fire Lord had sent an urgent letter demanding the details, after hearing this rumor. Toph left explicit instruction to her men to continue the search until definitive proof either way was discovered. She needed to assure the Avatar and the Fire Lord that their precious prisoner was not buried under a mountain of collapsed rock and was close to capture. Toph shoved the heavy wooden door inward, placing her hands on her hips in a confident stance, gave the room a moment to recognize her awesomeness, then sauntered as close to the Avatar as she could manage without practically sitting in his lap. After a moment she realized that her entrance didn't gather any attention, and she inwardly fumed. _I should garner as much respect as their beloved teacher, I was the Avatar's instructor as well. _Aang seemed to sense her irritation and stood up gracefully and dipped his head in a generous bow.

"Grand Master General Bei Fong, it is a pleasure to be in your company," Aang's voice carried around the room pulling everyone's gaze to them. She inclined her head politely.

"Yes it is. It's no wonder your mastery of earth bending took forever if it took you this long to realize the pleasure of being near me." Toph grinned wide as Aang huffed a laugh. His arm came up and hers rose to meet it as they clasped hands and pulled in for a manly hug; with a contest to see who could thump the others back harder. Aang pulled away first rubbing his shoulder.

"I yield! Oh mighty Grand Master. If all earth benders greet like that I might need armor just to visit the Earth Kingdom."

"Suck it up twinkle-toes, it builds character." Toph flopped indelicately on the empty seat. Still feeling eyes locked on her, she barked in her most commanding tone, "What are you staring at blubber-worms? If you're all so proficient at your bending why don't you test against a real master?"

She jabbed a thumb into her chest in challenge. She heard frantic shuffling as the students resumed their practicing. One person broke away from the rest and before she could raise her arms in protection, soft warm arms wrapped around her neck.

"Toph! It's wonderful to see you!" Katara crooned, "And you've even cleaned under your fingernails!" Katara had moved from a choke hold to inspecting Toph's fingertips, which the latter abruptly yanked out of Katara's grip.

"Well what else was I supposed to do while flying blind over half the world? Sokka had to leave me and rejoin his fleet so it was just me and the flying fur ball. I was just bored is all." Toph grumbled.

"I'm glad you've come all the same" Katara squeezed the General's arm affectionately.

Aang cleared his throat and an air of authority settled on him. He was absently twirling a Pai Sho tile back and forth over his knuckles. "All pleasantries aside General, I would like to have a private discussion. Master Katara, we will need to use your office."

"I'll have a senior student show you the way." Katara clapped her hands twice and a timid gangly boy came close. "Rin please take the Avatar and General Bei Fong to my office." She managed to command with a smile.

As the boy bowed his head and gestured for them to follow, Toph felt the weight of her information bear down on her shoulders. Discreetly, she trailed her fingertips against a wall whenever she could, committing the floor plan to memory. So frustrating to be reminded of her blindness! Warm, polished wood met her hands everywhere. Katara must be doing better than she initially thought. It takes a mighty hefty bag of gold to transport this much lumber to the Northern Water Tribe. It must take consistent monitoring to make sure water doesn't freeze inside the wood and split it. Toph mentally shrugged, more practice for her students to pull water from the cracks no doubt. Their guide jingled a set of keys and opened a door to a chilly room. Toph strode in, hiding her shivers. Aang soon followed, murmured thanks to the student and bolted the door closed. With a snap of slender fingers a fire sparked to life in to her right. Toph started, she had not even detected the hearth, and was nearly standing in it. She took a few steps back and gasped. Her inner vision flared to life. Her toes stretched, unbelieving. It felt like a thick, expensive rug under her soles, but she could swear there must be dirt under it. She twisted her left foot to test the location of earth. When the rug itself bulged she looked at Aang, mouth open.

"Where did you get this?" Toph asked.

"You like it?" Aang looked eager for her approval, "I had a whole collection made to grace my rooms around the four nations. I can have one put in your rooms if you desire, and I plan to have another placed discreetly under the Council's table during the meeting. It was rather interesting finding a weaver who could bend earth into the fibers of the carpet. Each thread was imbued with some texture of dirt or sand."

"And people think Air benders are all truth and honesty when they just mask it better than most" Toph smirked. "So what is one of your rugs doing in Katara's private office?" She inquired.

Aang tilted head in mild embarrassment. I have been spending so much time at the school that the council members have begun calling on me here. It's become my impromptu meeting room.

Toph gazed at him thoughtfully, envious of his affection for the water bending master. Once again, Aang's posture changed into the authority of the Avatar. He was getting better at assuming the role, she thought.

"What it the status of the search for Azula. Last information I gathered we were under the impression she had perished in a rockfall, now I hear she may be wandering the farmlands around Ba Sing Se."

"It is true Azula slipped past my benders, and unfortunately the area she was in collapsed, but I have had teams moving debris for days and there was no trace of her body, no evidence to support that she was indeed killed. I have left a contingent to sweep the area and find any outlet, but it could take weeks, those tunnels run nearly to the edge of the Earth Kingdom. Badger-moles sure made a mess underground. I have stationed men to search the surrounding area for any suspicious women who may resemble a prisoner on the run. However, the area is vast and we do not have a starting point."

Aang sighed wearily. Yet another issue to add to the list of topics to be discussed at the Council meeting.

"Toph, relax. It was unforeseeable. Although I did warn you about non-bender guards." He pointed out. " What about sealing off the various tunnels leading to her pit? I had asked you to have those blocked off at least. One way in, one way out."

"Well that would have been all peachy if I took my orders from you, but do you remember the man who gave me my title? The Earth King? He has been stretching my metal bending skills ragged and employing my benders all over those blasted tunnels looking for more of those glowing crystals. I didn't have the luxury anymore of having an idle bender watching over Azula's pit. She hadn't been active for years, bar the occasional screams and other nuisances."

Aang folded his legs beneath him and sank to the carpet. He closed his eyes briefly. "I had asked the Earth King for permission to oversee the handling of the Fire Lord's sister. I had thought that would extend to your services as well."

Toph scoffed at him. "Assumptions are not valid in politics, haven't you learned anything yet knucklehead? Unless you get a written contract stating specific points or concessions your requests will not be fully granted."

"Precisely! How am I supposed to help these leaders to solve their problems if they do not heed my word and insist on lengthy drawn out debates?" Aang waved that aside, "But that is a matter for the upcoming council meeting. I want you to focus on the retreival of Azula. She may have become mentally unstable, but if she has found a way to use her bending without going through her chakra's she may be more dangerous than before. We need to find her, swiftly."

"Bring that to the Earth King twinkle-toes. I'm sure you can finagle an agreement to get me solely on Azula's trail."

Aang took a large breath in, letting it out slowly through his nose. Mentally adding this to his long list of things to do.


	11. Travels

Azula 

It took a bit of scouting, but Azula had managed to find the main road leading to Ba Sing Se. She felt a little disconcerted that she was so close to the well traveled road. Without the dense foliage of her sanctuary she would have been spotted, distantly, but seen nonetheless. It was no longer of use though. The fish were no more, after all they were the main diet and she could not bring herself to scoop After a day of lazy sun gathering, she had spent her time alternating between drilling her martial skills and making a mental map of the area all the while working on her tan. It had been a shock to see how much her skin had paled. Now though, she might be red and flaky but no more than any other traveling peasant.

_Peasant! Referring to your royal blood as that of a peasant! _Ozai's harsh tone interjected.

'To those who know no better, yes' Azula responded to the voice.

_You should be tearing up the land, demanding retribution for the years stolen from you._ Ozai seemed to be shouting.

'In due time, but what would be the point of doing that when it would mean being caught?' she quipped.

After a few moments there was no response from the voice which claimed to be her father. She gathered her resolve and set out upon the double wide road toward the city. The soles of her hardened feet feeling no pain as she traversed the slightly graveled ground. She contemplated where she would start her plan once in Ba Sing Se, wondering the best location to gather the information she needed. She prided herself on her prediction of human character, but her basis for all things political was a bit outdated. She needed to know where her father was too. The Avatar had him secreted away before she was taken and her father would surely want to lead a revenge strike. But none of this was going to start out here in the farmlands. Out here her beggar appearance would draw notice, new faces always did in the outlying areas. In the city though, she would be yet another nameless face in the crowd, and since she did not want to be thrown in that oubliette again she would have to hide in the one place they would not be looking too hard.

The large overbearing walls of Ba Sing Se towered on the horizon, formidable as ever. She wondered how they had managed to repair the great hole she had made. She trudged along, planning to visit that section of the wall once she got there.

! #$%^&*

A soft glow tickled her eyelids. It was accompanied by the regular and soft movements of cloth as if a breeze flitted playfully through a hung-mans clothing. Azula raised her head from her arms in the flattened grass she had made her bed that night. Her scalp barely poked above the tall plants as she warily assessed the sources of the noise. The sort of noise on would take no notice of except Azula had heard nothing but the animals and trees for so long she could not immediately place a sound so common as a moving human.

On the road leading from Ba Sing Se a group of only eight walked sedately out into the night. Their postures emanated importance as if the expected a parade to spring up around themselves, like this was the beginning of something grand. Azula noted that their clothing seemed rather old fashioned in drapes of oranges and creams. Each figure supported a pole from which a decorated paper lantern swung. Four lanterns alternated between the symbols of the elements while the rest bore a mark unknown to Azula. It was a gold circle wrapped around a blue arrow.

She dared not attract their attention. For all their bearing she had the impression this march was for a select few and should not be watched. Which of course bade her to stalk them as they went further from Ba Sing Se. The lanterns did little to penetrate the darkness beyond the road so Azula needed only concentrate on being silent as she crouched along beside the group. Still, something about their clothing toyed with her memory. Where had she seen those before? By the color of fabric she could tell these were not everyday robes, no one would wear that ghastly shade of orange consistently right? It seemed to be some formal attire. Faint pictures rumbled through her memory, depictions from an old textbook she had been forced to read. The title was something along the lines of Proper Etiquette and Fashions Around the Four Nations. Unsurprisingly it was her uncle Iroh who had gifted the book to her, thinking Azula was at all interested in frivolous things. She remembered writing an assignment on one race in particular for her tutor then promptly practiced her most recent fire-bending technique on the volume.

As she studied the procession she realized the robes they were wearing were those of Air Nomads, but they were wiped out. Had the simple minded people begun to worship the Avatar? Or worse, did a secluded portion of air-benders reveal themselves when the Avatar take over? Azula could feel a rage rising at that last thought. Her nation's army did not hesitate in the genocide they had been ordered to perform, all air-benders were wiped out and even the Avatar couldn't procreate that quickly.

The group spoke nothing and kept their eyes downcast, all but the leader whose head was shaved as bald as Azula's. She drew her brows together, the man didn't look to be much older than herself. Her own skin itched as it reminded her of its recent shaving only a few days ago. The group carried no gear, no mules bore a load behind them. Obviously their destination was not far, or they would turn back at some designated point. Just then the eight figures veered the the left at a fork in the road, following what looked like new path. Azula shrugged and returned to her nest of grass, dissmissing the oddness until she got into the city. Now that was going to be interesting. The checkpoints around each gate would be a challenge, and without her Kyoshi disguise of last time she was uncertain how she would slip past. She lay down on her back staring at the stars, stroking Yanshi as she formed ideas for the morrow.


	12. Acolytes and Cabbages

_**A.N. I am a firm believer that a character's name speaks volumes on the nature of the character. Sometimes it is painfully obvious, others are a puzzle. I dare you to google any of the OCs named in this story as most will give a clue to their part in the tale. That being said, it has been seven long months since I even logged into the website let alone updated anything! *hangs head* I am 'shamed. The story has been left to percolate, gaining flavor and now ready for a taste test. If you watch Legend of Korra, some things may sound familiar to you. This story is my version of what happened since the Great War and Korra's timeline and inevitably some aspects will be the same.**_

Azula

The sun shyly crept into the sky, and over her skin, dispelling the nights chill. Like a reptile her body was sluggish and stiff with the cold. Azula supposed the season must be early autumn to have this much chill in the air. She concentrated on the radiation seeping into her pores. It was as if her very pores opened up to welcome the first rays of the morning. She sat up, stretched her neck from side to side easing the stiffness which comes with using ones arms rather than a pillow. Come to think on it though, she could not recall what a pillow felt like. She was immersed in the rather perplexing thought – did she used to have them stuffed with down or fabric? – when the racket of a wagon interrupted. The cart was still a goodly distance away, as sound travels faster on the plains than the object causing the sound, and Azula decided it was best to greet the traveler standing. She gathered herself, as she had naught else to gather, and extended her arms in a long stretch. Oh how good it was to extend her limbs so freely!

She looks around for the fork in the road and stared down the branching path. It was still new, with only the trodden grass indicative of its location. The strange parade of last night was almost worth investigating, maybe if just to prove there were no living Airbenders and her nation had not failed to complete the genocide. The wagon barreled closer and a hail of greeting was shouted in her direction.

"Ho there!"

Behind her, Azula could hear the slowing of the ostrich-horse's feet along with the slowing of wooden rattles.

"Deciding your future eh?" A warm male voice asked. "That path'll take you into the service of the Avatar himself. Can't say as I blame you for hesitating in front of such a noble calling, seems a bit daunting to be labeled an extension of the Avatar."

Azula turned around slowly, her left brow quirked as she took in this interesting information. Before she could reply, more words flung from the strangers mouth.

"Seeing as you've already shed your hair, you must be committed already! No doubt you'll be welcomed into the Acolytes miss . . ." Here he hesitated, realizing he had not once introduced himself or even asked the young lady her own name. "Forgive an old codger, the names Pak Choi**." The elderly man beamed, obviously expecting her introduction.

Azula nodded her head in a slight bow, "I'm known as Daiyu***, sir. Do you know much of the Acolytes in these parts? I have traveled far to meet with them." Her head was buzzing with possibilities. What did he mean by acolytes? Could they possibly be the strange folk she witnessed in the dark? If her head was an indication of commitment to this mysterious group maybe she could just waltz right into a potential nest of Airbenders.

"Ho! So formal! You must be a full-fledged Dedicate to have come this far to meet with the Acolytes. The Air Acolytes in this area are by far the best! Digging up all the lost knowledge of the Avatar's people. I hear they have the largest collection of Airbener lore of all Orders. But of course you already knew that." Pak Choi flipped a hand dismissing his boasting. "I must get going if I'm to get a great spot in the market. Good luck and safe traveling Daiyu. Oh," the gentleman reached behind his wagon seat and pulled a large leafy purple cabbage from under the covering tossing it in Azula's direction, "First one's on me! Be sure to stop by my shop if you ever reach Ba Sing Se!"

With this, Pak Choi flicked the reins and called out to the bored ostrich-horse. The creature jumped into action. Soon wagon and animal were far down the road. Azula held the vegetable awkwardly, as plans evolved and morphed in her head. _What a strange man_, she thought. A small smile spread on her face and she tossed the cabbage from one palm to the other. Mind made up, she about faced and strutted down the path that would reveal more about this strange world she had arisen into than slumming about the underbelly of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p>In the midday sun, field workers tilled acres of fertile Earth Kingdom soil, spreading beneath the protective walls of what could only be called a monastery, with nothing but hoes and hard labor. They all wore some shade of orange or brown clothing, ranging in style from ancient to modern but all unmistakably air nomad. One man looked up from the ground and shaded his eyes against the sun. A lone traveler walked toward them, sun gleaming from a smooth bald head. The man picked up his tool and snaked his way through mounded dirt to meet the traveler. He opened a small gate and stepped onto the gravel road which led straight to the massive wooden doors of his home. He wore long robes, and had a very pointed beard but not any more hair around face or head. The young lady paused, seeing him step into her path, and looked around her with wide eyes. A few workers paused long enough to glance in her direction but travelers were nothing new. Anyone was welcome for a night a rest and hot food if they choose to wander in and share in a day's labor. The man bowed from the waist, looking elegant despite the mud lining his robes and fingers.<p>

The young woman placed strange colored vegetable at her feet and brought the closed fist of her left hand to the open palm of her right out in front of her. She bowed her head over the supplicate gesture. The man recognized the formal nomad greeting and beamed.

"Welcome sister! I am Monk Jun, have you come for a brief stay or are we blessed enough to shelter you longer?" He said, straightening.

"I am Daiyu, and have come seeking shelter for a length of time Monk Jun, and possibly an opportunity to grow the orders humanitarian reach." With this, the young woman picked up the purple cabbage and held it out to him.

"Our doors are open to you, sister. Please, come in and share with us the tale of your journey," Monk Jun swept an arm in the direction of the looming monastery, inviting the weary woman in.

As he turned his back and began to guide the way, Daiyu's eyes gleamed darkly in the midafternoon sunshine.

* * *

><p><span>Aang<span>

The Avatar stared distractedly at the table in front of him. A Pai Sho tile rolled across his knuckles, back and forth, the edges smooth and gleaming. Katara told him Iroh had gifted this particular set to her because,_ Despite the nation we hail from, we can all enjoy a good game, and tea! Just make sure it is not made from the White Jade bush. _Aang smiled as he remembered Katara's attempt at impersonation. Iroh had been infallible to the Avatar as he tried to heal the four nations. Iroh's band of White Lotus has done more toward unity than all the nations combined. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the White Lotus members faded back, returning to the lives they had been living. The old general had even convinced the Avatar to start a community of Airbending dedicates. After all, a person is defined by his past and it would be a shame if that history was lost. There was not a single living Airbender besides Aang, but he had found plenty of people who wished to live as one. The simple, rustic, but knowledgeable lifestyles of the air nomads appealed to many. These lost souls always wondered in, with no home and their cities still suffering economically after five years of near peace, they were welcomed into an Order if they were willing to further help those in need. Aang thought his teachers would be proud.

With a hollow clank Aang set the tile on the table, the lotus etched into the surface a reminder of his vision. This tile featured a black lotus flower, the only piece in a Pai Sho set to instantly win or lose a game with one play. It was a piece to be held in reserve for a desperate move. What in the world could the spirits be telling him, and why would this game be relevant? The Avatar stood up, leaving the tile where it lay. It was time to greet the rest of the council.

**Pak Choi . . . get it? The Cabbage man is back in business!

***Daiyu, look up the translation then look again at Aang's vision in chapter 10


End file.
